Description (taken from application): To provide a central facility for bulk preparation of cell culture media, bacterial media, concentrated reagents for electrophoresis, agar plates and maintenance of specialized cell lines. This central facility has enabled us to enhance quality control, eliminate repetitive services previously performed in individual laboratories, and, by purchasing and preparing media and reagents in bulk quantity, to markedly reduce the cost of experiments using these reagents. The Core also serves as a test site for new lots of serum for the purpose of verifying that a new lot of serum supports growth of a variety of cell types relevant to DERC investigators, thereby ensuring media quality for all investigators. In addition, the Core maintains several specialized antibody-producing cell lines as well as BRL-3A cells which produce MSA [multiplication-stimulating activity]. In collaboration with the Membrane Biology Core, this Core prepares and characterizes bulk quantities of these antibodies and MSA for use by DERC members.